bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christy Martin
Christy Martin is a female non clique student at Bullworth Academy. She is voiced by Maine Anders. Character Description Christy is an attractive girl with red hair. She wears the school uniform, and sometimes can be seen wearing her cheerleader garb in the gym and around the football field, and her pink pajamas late at night in the girls dorm. Characteristics Christy likes to gossip and spread rumors around about other students and school authority. She also loves to make out with many male students. She may be related to the bully Wade Martin and the adult Mr. Martin, because they all share the same hair colour and surname. Her personality appears bubbly and pleasant, but she has a dark side, as she can be heard talking about setting fire to the school, committing suicide and threatens to strangle Jimmy with her tie if he tries to hit on her very early in the game. She shares a name with a female boxer but this is almost certainly a coincidence. She's also on the cheerleading squad and based on the music that plays if she's provoked enough to fight, is considered a Jock rather than a Non-Clique while in uniform. Role in story Christy asks Jimmy to escort her to various places in the game such as the Girls Dorm and the motel in town. She has no role in any missions, but can be seen in two mission cutscences, most notably her first appearance cutscence when she walks by Jimmy, causing him to say "Heeey, baby." The second mission cutscence she can be seen in is when the gym is burning, her and Constantinos are standing in the backround watching it burn. Christy also appeared on one of the banners that Ted set up during his campaign for School President. Quotes Wandering campus *I wonder what everyone is talking about this week? *What if I start a rumor about me being a princess? While conversing *I keep my mouth shut when I have nothing to say. *One time I spread a rumor about a girl and she ran away. *I swear she got a nose job, and she's like only 12, it's totally not cool. *School elections, are always rigged with money changing hands. *Somebody said Gary is actually a lot older. *Ms. Phillips hits on male students. *Ohimigod, did you see Mandy making herself sick in the toilets again? Come-ons *If you kiss once a day, you'll live longer. After making out *I heard, like, ten people made out here. *I cant wait to gratuate so i can do that all the time. *Lets try not to tell anyone. After seeing Jimmy kiss another girl when she likes him *I'm so sick of this school, I could set it on fire! *I'm so bored, I wanna strangle myself with a tie! Insulting someone *I could strangle you with a tie! *I could whip you with my ribbon! When insulted *Don't be mean, I just want to graduate! *I'm just a regular kid, don't pick on me! Attacking *I'm gonna give people something to gossip about. Saying goodbye to Jimmy *There's a girl who got breast implants, so I have to go gossip. When watching a fight *Show me something that I can talk about! Being knocked out *What will everyone say? *I,m..I,m finished. Martin, Christy Martin, Christy